


Morning Light

by Buggo_Writes



Series: Flaming Heart's Spin Off's [1]
Category: Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom, jrr tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Forest Sex, Hints at Incest, Multi, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, not quite incest, overall raunchy sex, two brothers fucking the same girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/pseuds/Buggo_Writes
Summary: Celegorm spies Anariel and Maedhros getting frisky in a glade and decides to join.
Relationships: Celegorm/Maedhros, Maedhros/OC, Maitimo/OC, Tyelkormo/Maedrhos, Tyelkormo/OC, celegorm/oc
Series: Flaming Heart's Spin Off's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Morning Light

Winter had drawn to a close, the last of the icicles melted from the eaves and spring flowers were beginning to bloom in lands surrounding Himring. Anariel was never really cold, and with warmer weather (well, in her humble opinion) she had begun to wear a lighter wardrobe she commissioned from the seamstress. She preferred pastel colors to the usual darker tones the Feanorians wore, and to them she was much like the flowers that she had begun to love. The lighter clothes also made it easier to come off, as Maedhros had come to learn; Anariel had a love for sunbathing in the morning light. The light of the morning sun had always graced her with ethereal glow, she was radiant, and absorbing the power of the last fruit of Laurelin. Maedhros could not help but to worship this light with as much reverence as possible and in the best way he knew how. Even when they were away from the privacy of their bedroom or the intimacy of their tower; they had been travelling to Doriath where Thingol and Melian had planned to hold their celebration. They should have waited for their arrival to have seclusion in the suite they would be offered; but their love was new and passionate. They had found a glade not too far from camp, but far enough away to hopefully grant them peace from Maedhros’s siblings, at least for a while.

In the soft grass, surrounded by flowerbeds, as the sun rose warming the morning air, her skin glowed as she writhed underneath him, her skirts hiked up around her waist, and her top pulled down to expose her breasts to him, “Ma-Maitimo! Mai...oh!”

Her voice was sweet and pitched as she called out to him, her ember eyes barely open as they shined with pleasure, “does it feel good?” Maedhros purred, his body lifted barely above her to watch her reactions, he loved seeing the faces she made and the adoration in her eyes, “tell me, love.”

He thrusts into her at a slow and sensual pace, he knows that she wants him to go faster, but he likes to tease her. The rest of the camp would be waking up soon, in the back of his mind he knew that he should actually pick up the pace, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to pull as much from her as possible and bathe in the bliss of their love making.

“G-good! Good!” she whimpered, trying her best to keep her voice down. She was a vocal little thing, and Maedhros loved it, loved her, loved to hear how good he made her feel, how much she loved him in return.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling at him encouragingly, egging him on, her hands were around his shoulders and the other caressing his face, pulling him closer to kiss her. Partially to mute her wanton noises as well as to express herself, passionate from the start, filled with tongue and teeth, the taste of warm honey filled his mouth. A knot that had been tensing in her gut and a climax building from a tightening in her cunt, Maedhros felt her walls flickering around him, squeezing and pulling him into a torrent of pleasure with her. He groaned, his tone a bit higher than normal his hips finally moving at the pace Anariel had wanted. Mist began to form around them as her body heat rose, making him curse- he was close- so close. The way her silken and warm cunt begged him for release the same way her whimpers and moans did, her lips pressed against his torn between kissing and pleading, they were both ready to fall over the edge-

“Well isn’t this a beautiful sight?”

Anariel tensed, automatically wrapping herself around Maedhros and hiding herself in his shoulder and the curtain of red hair that fell over his side, she cried out and gasped, for her the climax that had been building came too early and too fast. It was there for seconds and dissipated without enjoyment because of her shock, though her mind was still in a blissful haze even with the confusion. Maedhros on the other hand growled, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the intense feeling of Anariel tightening around him or the shock of hearing his brother's voice. He came hard, pulling out of her warmth later than what he would have preferred, his head was spinning, he could not comprehend his brother's intrusion for a few moments as he caught his breath, he let his body fall gently more over Anariel to cover her exposedness. 

“What...what are you doing here?” Maedhros panted glaring daggers at Celegorm who so casually leaned against a tree.

His arms were crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face with hungry, feral eyes only a pupil of Orome could have, “I went to wake you to prepare for the day's journey and could not find you. Huan snitched and said you two went on an early morning...walk.”

“Go away, pervert.” Anariel gave a breathless chuckle, but her tone was...teasing.

Maedhros gave his brother another warning look, though he took a moment to judge his lover's reaction. She did not seem discouraged, he could feel her lips forming a smile against his neck as she gently kissed him there. Her mind opened to him, gingerly and a bit shyly showing him her thoughts, trusting him enough to see her fantasies that she had in the past...before they had admitted their feelings. He knew of Celegorms attraction towards her, and it had never made him jealous, he understood Anariel’s feelings as well. All of the sons of Feanor were attractive, and Celegorm was one of the fairest, a title granted by the people of these lands. His response was that of surprise, but then amusement, she was a sensual lover and her sex drive was high, after a moment of consideration it did not actually bewilder him. 

“Ah, you don’t really want that, do you, Pia Nare?” Celgorm teased.

_Are you sure my Melda?_ He still feigned anger at his brother, but his ardor did not waiver, even after he spent the first time.

She nodded, then used her hand to pull his face back to her from facing Celegorm, kissing him with a slow and enticing pace, her heart beat loudly in her chest, but one look into Maedhros’ assuring eyes and she knew. He would gladly let this moment happen, and enjoy it with her if that is what she wanted; he could never get enough of seeing her come to a state of utter felicity, where she forgot all her past pain and sorrow and truly felt the way she deserved. Celegorm could bring her that, and Maedhros grew eager to see, as well as to see just how different a lover his brother was, and how Anariel would fuck him compared to himself. He did not doubt her heart and soul belonged to him, they were fated to be, their fea balanced each other in a way no one else’s could. His ego or assuredness in his relationship with her would not be waived in sharing bodily pleasures.

When the kiss broke, her dark eyes were alight with her inner flame, boldly daring the hunter to approach, “I’ve always liked to play with fire,” he pushed away from the tree, coming just a few feet before her and his brother with sharp eyes.

“Then don’t be surprised when you get burned, Dear brother,” Maedhros leaned back to sit back on his knees, exposing his lover to Celegorm, watching as his eyes grew hungry, as if Maedhros had exposed a feast before him.

“I feel as if you and I both would willingly burn alive in her arms if she asked, Maitimo.” Celegorm seldomly used Maedhros’ Amilessë, unless he was teasing, but the tone he took was more for a lover than brother in the moment.

Celegorm quickly committed the sight before him to memory, both Anariel and Maedhros were beautiful people- as was he- and they found a beautiful place to worship one another. The glade was not too large, but the sun shone through the forest canopy just enough to give Anariel a glow that was now still warm, but fading. He had been able to see it though, from the shadows he watched as his brother made love so tenderly to his mate, the shine of the silmarils was within her, drawing Celegorm forward. Flower beds of purple and yellow and some red surrounded them as they lay in a patch of soft long grass. Anariel had on one of her loose pink dresses she insisted were enough for the cool spring weather while everyone else still wore an extra layer of clothing (thought still significantly less than in the winter). But Maedhros had pulled it down from her shoulders and up her legs to leave her nearly completely exposed; Celegorm wondered for a moment why not just remove the whole thing, but something about the dress still being partially on was erotic and he saw why.

Anariel did not move; she kept herself exposed, her right hand had fallen back and above her head, her fingers curling and uncurling in her hair, and the other playfully tickled the skin along the under curve of her breasts and around her collar bone. She enjoyed the way Celegorm watched her like a predator as he had since the moment he saw her, and he was glad she had healed enough with the help of his brother to no longer be afraid. Celegorm’s eyes drew away from her momentarily to watch as his brother vacated his place between her legs, which she had bashfully closed and pulled her knees slightly to her chest as if to hide that part of herself from him. Maedhros’ impressive cock was still hard and exposed, it must have came with the territory of being so damned tall. Celegorm licked his lips, winking audaciously at his eldest brother, taking his place and kneeling at Anariel’s feet.

“Do you know how long I have wanted you like this, Nárë?” Celegorms hand took her small foot gently, his thumb tickling the arch of her foot, his eyes flickering to it just to see more of her and noticed a small strawberry birthmark on the pad of her foot. Cute. “Exposed to me, and flush with desire?”

He pulled her calf to him, stretching her leg out and moved a bit closer forcing her to open her legs, “I saw it in your eyes the moment we met, Tyelkormo.” she replied breathlessly.

“And you even had the courtesy to offer yourself in my favorite environment- how thoughtful,” he chuckled, kissing her leg as he went onto his shoulder.

His eyes were the only green ones in the whole of the Feanorian brothers count- even the three that took after their mother only inherited her hair, but he alone was blessed with her forest green orbs. They were dark and ravenous now, eyeing his prize, her womanhood was now within view, by wedging his way between her legs and holding one up. He nipped at the tendon behind her knees, kissing and licking it after as he got his fill of seeing her bare pussy covered in his brothers seed. He found it humorous he interrupted them at just the right time for them to both climax but be thrown off guard as well. Now he saw the product of that, her skin was painted with splatters of white but the majority of Maedhros’ essence was dripping from her entrance. 

“What a pretty display,” Celeogorm cooed, as if to soothe an animal. His fingers that were not on her leg went to play between her folds, exploring her most intimate part, growing familiar with the sight. Her breath hitched, making him grin, “are you excited, Nárë?” Maedhros’s seed was still warm, sticking to his fingers as he played with her, he gathered a little on his thumb, rubbing it into her clit, while his two middle fingers slid into her slick entrance fully engrossed in his cum. “Oh, you are just as soft as you look, and so _hot_.” Realistically, if Celegorm wanted he could untie his pants and plunge right into her she was already prepared thoroughly wet and loose enough from his brother, but he liked to play with his prey.

she whimpered as he played with her, the look in her eyes quickly changed from the tease they were before to lust, her hand that had been brushing her skin began to caress more firmly, squeezing at her breasts and pinching her own nipples. “She doesn’t like to be made to wait, Tyelko.” Maedhros watched the scene unfold with the same energy his lover and younger brother had, sitting only a short distance away now, leaning back on his left hand, his right arm on his knee which was propped up. “I have teased her long enough, and you were so rude as to cut her orgasm off with your interruption.”

His cocky grin grew, “so what you are saying is, I can take her fast and hard?” he licked his lips, watching Anariel’s interest peak, yes, she would really like that. But he respected his brother's dominance in the game that they played and waited for his permission. But his fingers did speed up, curling and thrusting into her, he couldn’t help it, the way her body arched beneath him from such simple play. She was so receptive to debauched pleasure, it made Celegorm achingly hard, along with the sight of her he had ingrained in his memory. 

  
  


“Please- Yes, yes do it!” 

Maedhros chuckled, “you heard her.”

Celegorm did not need encouragement beyond that point, he laughs fully and lets Anariel’s leg go long enough to untie his trousers. His fingers inside her still work encouraging her higher and higher, his thumb circling her clit was going fast, he could feel her tightening around his now three fingers. Her body was still sensitive from what Maedhros had done, she was in a haze her hand went from her hair to around his wrist as almost reassurance, the look in her eyes was desperate, she did not want to be denied, and considering he had cut her last climax short, he supposed he could let her cum on his fingers before fucking her properly. He stroked himself lazily while fingering her, making sure she had a good view by standing on his knees in front of her. Her lips parted for a string of moans and sighs, muttering praise that was nearly gibberish. It did not take long for her to orgasm, he watched as her chest expanded and deflated irregularly with her heavy breathing, her breasts soft and enticing- he leaned forward to take a mouthful of one, sucking her nipple, and biting with a teasing pressure before sucking and licking the smooth skin around. He did not stop until her walls calmed, he slowed his movements as her breathing slowed and she came down.

But it was not long before she voiced her needs, “Tyelko, please, you said you would-” she whimpers, “fuck me, you’ve teased me so long-”

“Oh, little mouse,” he chuckled, “you have no idea. You have been enticing me too long.”

He draws his fingers from her and takes them to his lips, keeping eye contact with her as he took them into his mouth, stroking himself still, tasting both her and his brother. The combination of both of their juices was addicting, he could tell just from this they were meant to be- and he was more than appreciative to be let in to have a taste. The Noldor commonly used sex as not just a bond between mates, but as a way of expressing fondness and love, as well as comfort and for the bodily bliss, sharing was not a too uncommon occurrence to them- even among relatives. 

He let go of his aching length and took her by the hips, turning her around to where her chest was on the ground, pulling her hips up and towards him and in a position he favored. Her chirps of surprise and even a giggle made him chuckle, the view from the back was just as good as the front- the only thing he missed was her ample tits he wouldn’t mind seeing jiggling as he fucked her...Her rear was supple, with an experimental slap, he was pleased with the way the ass cheek bounced, her jolt of surprise was entertaining. Maedhros may not have gotten as rough with her as Celegorm usually would, and he respected that, but the way he saw her pussy clench and her sultry smile she tossed over her shoulder said that she might like it.

“Did you like that, Nárë?” he grinned, getting a handful of the cheek he just slapped, and giving himself a good view of both of her holes, taking his cock in his free hand and rubbing the head along the slit of her cunt, cum from his brother still spread upon her, mixing with the precum of Celegorm.

She moaned and arched her back down, resting her head on her arms, in the perfect position, “Tyelko!”

He laughed, “very well, then, such a bossy little thing you are.”

Maedhros chuckled, “a demanding lover, you sure you can keep up?”

“Mother aptly named me Hasty Riser, brother.” He pressed himself against her entrance, but gives her no time to adjust- she had already had Maedhros, she was ready for him. She let out a surprised squeal, gripping at the grass beneath her as he started a merciless pace, her moans were quick now, and she leaned into him. Her body did adjust quickly, and the sense of being filled and fucked brought her immediate gratification, the tingling sensation of her pleasure growing in her groin and the knot she had before in her stomach inflated. Celegorm was loud with his praise and groans, using both his hands on her waist pulling her back into him, occasionally slapping her ass, loving her high pitched noises. There was no sense of decency now, they did not care if others heard the sounds of moist skin slapping against each other and squelching of Anariels wet cunt as Celegorm pumped into her at a brutal pace. He loved it- the feeling of her body, the submissive noises and looks she was giving him, how engrossed they both were in the heat of the moment.

Maedhros had a firm grip on his shaft, his head thrown back slightly as he groaned, watching the sight through half closed eyes, “ah- you both are so...fucking,” he grinned making eye contact with his brother, “beautiful.”

“A-ah!” Celegorm slapped Anariel’s ass, “speaking of names, they don’t call you Maitimo for nothing.”

“Ooooh! Oh, Tyelko! Ty-Tyel-” Anariel clenched around him, causing him to curse again, “spank me again- please-”

He chuckled, “you like that?” he hit her again, her ass growing red, and then the other side, “ah, fuck! Mhmm, Maitimo...are you just going to watch?”

“You want me to join you...Hano?” Maedhros chuckled, “I didn’t know you were one to share your prey.”

“I just thought it would be polite to offer-” he was having a hard time focusing on words, groaning, Anariel was close, pulling him in with her heat, “a-ah, I’m gonna cum- I’m-”

“Tyelko!” her voice was high and pleading, she managed to get on her hands and he slowed down only for a moment to let her lean back onto her knees to be seated on his lap, her head fell back on his shoulder and her eyes rolled back, “oh,” she mewled, “oh, yes, cum inside-”

Celegorms eyes closed tightly, forcing himself to stop, holding her close, he couldn’t help but to laugh at her complaints- she was so close, “it would be rude to leave Maitimo hanging,” the russet top had moved closer to be in front of her, removing her dress completely, “though you make it rather difficult.”

“I don’t think that I’ve seen you hold yourself off before,” Maedhros kissed Anariel who was panting and frazzled, “hello, beautiful,” he cooed at his mate.

“Mae…” she sighed and let her hands fall from Celegorm to him, pulling him close, “oh, love…”

Celegorm admired the tender moment between them, letting himself calm just enough to where he was not going to burst at the sight, and it was hard not to at his brother's next words, “you think you can take us both, Áre?”

She nodded, whimpering, blissed out, “I-I wanna- I wanna try.” she kissed him softly, moving slowly against Celegorm now that he would let her.

Celegorms hands were oddly soft, reassuring her by running softly against her ribs, “it’s gonna be a bit uncomfortable at first,” he kissed her neck, letting them readjust once again to where Maedhros was laying down, Celegorm taking the top, and helping Anariel between them, “you trust us?”

She nodded, “o-of course, I love you...both,” she smiled, kissing Maedhros, then turning her head to kiss Celegorm as well. It was implied that the love was different between them, Maedhros held her heart and soul, but she loved Celegorm as a dear friend, and he held a place in her heart as well. “You would never hurt me.”  
  


Maedhros continued to reassure her, whispering praise, and lovely affirmations, his left hand was under Anariel, and after a moment, Celegorm could feel his brothers generous member against his, he had to pull out to get a grip of the base of his cock to prevent prematurely ending the party. Celegorm was sizable and gifted, as were all the Feanorians, but Maedhros was much more so. He was genuinely surprised that Anariel was so easily agreeable to the idea, but he was not disappointed. The pressure inside her increased as Maedhros gingerly pushed inside her, slowly, over a few minutes as Anariel squirmed, Celegorm reached under her, his hand brushing his brothers to play gently with her clit, trying to ease her discomfort with pleasure. He moved his hips in slow thrusts as well, easing the tension. Anariel felt tight, it was burning slightly, but the cum from Maedhros from before, mixed with her cream and the precum of Celegorm made it easier than anticipated, well, as much as possible. 

She was panting heavily, incoherent against Maedhros, no longer able to keep herself up right, instead she deigned herself to sucking and nipping at Maedhros’ neck, “I-I think…” she sighed, unable to speak, Celegorm could feel her shudder and her legs beginning to shake. His mind was growing hazed as well, and his breathing was uneven, he couldn’t remember the last time sex had felt so good- he had been in someone so tight (especially now that he was snug next to his brothers length). Feeling Maedhros next to him made him shiver, in a brief flash he thought of the last time he had Curufin’s dick inside him- it was not often he let himself be mounted, but his eldest brother's prick was too tempting. Maedhros made eye contact with him, and winked, as if reading his mind; Celegorm grinned.

“Yes Melda?” Maedhros smiled tenderly, almost teasing, “tell us what you want.”

“Move…” she moaned, managing to slip herself up and then back down, “please- I- think I’m going to cum soon-”

Anariel couldn’t feel anything other than them, the utter euphoria that they were feeling, the bond between her and Maedhros sang with the heavenly feeling. When they began a slow pace a low animalistic groan left her lips, it was a truly indescribable feeling, all she could do was lay there and let them work on her, a chorus of lewd noises filled the glade. It was not long before they sped up, Maedhros head lulled back against the soft grass, his eyes scrunched as he did his best to last. Celegorm was just as ready, finally willing to let himself cum, now that they were all getting satisfaction. Anariel came first, screaming in her ecstasy, her nails digging into Maedhros’ shoulders as she held on, a rush of fluid flowed around the cocks within her and her cunt spasmed around them as she climaxed. The sudden milking sensation around their cocks, and the stimulation coming from rubbing against each other brought them to their end as well. Celegorm growled in her ear before digging his teeth into her skin, bucking his hips wildly as he shot his load deep within her, proprietary long set aside, he didn’t think that he could pull out if he had to. 

“AH! A...ah! Fuck!” Maedhros spilled seconds later, overwhelmed from the sensation, feeling Anariel’s own climax through their bond making it that much more intense. He thrust his hips up sporadically, his muscles in his legs tensing and untensing as his balls tensed, letting out erratic streams of his seed. 

And she took every ounce, though bodily fluid leaked out and down, smearing between her legs and down onto the base of Maedhros’ length, her voice hoarse and breaking. Tears spilled down her cheeks, Maedhros kissed them away with a tenderness that could only be had between mates, though Celegorm did not feel excluded, his hand had found his brothers and held it tightly, rubbing his thumb across the back of it with the same softness. They lay like that for minutes, basking in the aftermath of what they had just done, letting their heartbeats slow and catching their breath, none of them had the mind to move more than to lay down on their sides, but remained within Anariel as they began to soften. The closeness and emotions were delicate, hands caressing each other, randomly with love, and adoration, lips kissing sweetly, and praise was passed around generously. 

Anariel’s glow was completely gone and the sun had climbed higher in the sky to the point that the shadows had moved quite a bit in the glade when they began to wake from the daze they were in. Anariel had actually taken a brief nap in their arms as they spoke quietly between one another, Celegorm was oddly agreeable after sex, he and Maedhros had illuded to possibly allowing his brother to join them again, when circumstances were more...private. Though this was a memory none of them would forget, Maedhros was not opposed to sharing his mate so long as she agreed to the situation. 

But there came the time when they had to separate, the rest of the travel company would undoubtedly be awake by now and waiting for their return. “Áre,” Maedhros gently woke her, “we need to get moving, Findarato is expecting us soon, we need to get moving.”

“Don’t...think I can.” 

Celegorm chuckled, “you’ll be having to ride side saddle for the rest of the journey, little mouse.”

She smiled slyly, “worth it, I think.”

Maedhros grinned, “such a good sport.” he kissed her forehead, “I’m going to pull out now love, okay?”

She nodded, a sweet moan escaped her lips as they both slowly pulled out of her body, she whimpered as she felt large loads of fluid leaving her body, “ah…” she leaned back to kiss Celegorm deeply.

“Well worth the wait, Anariel,” he kissed her back, “such a good girl,” he cooed, “you are such a beautiful spirit, truly.”

She smiled and kissed him softly again, “thank you, Tyelko.”

“Thank you, for letting me join you.” he chuckled, getting to his knees again, getting his fill of the vision of his and his brothers cum leaking out of her cunt, smeared across her legs and ass.

Maedhros took a moment to come back to reality, laying on his back and holding her a moment longer, before sitting up as well and gathering her in his arms, his shirt had been removed somewhere in the process, and he used it to clean between her legs. Whispering his own reassurances and smiling at her as he did so, “we will be back soon, I saw a stream nearby, I’m going to get her cleaned up.”

Celegorm got to his feet and nodded, “I’ll find some excuse to give Curufin so he doesn’t feel too left out.”

He wasn’t able to, unfortunately, his stupid fucked out grin gave him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos are always appreciated, this is a part of a challenge I am doing for myself that is to have spin off's in the Flaming Heart's AU were Anariel gets the chance to be frisky with all the Feanorians


End file.
